The High Volume Weekend
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Unikitty and the gang spend the weekend leading up to the Super Bowl at the Loud house. Too bad Lincoln hates Unikitty for some unknown reason.
1. Day 1: Lynn's Birthday!

**February 1st, 2019**

Lily and Lisa were in their bedroom. Lisa was working on an invention and Lily was looking at her newest painting. It was of Lynn making the game-winning catch at the Super Bowl while playing for Detroit.

Lily: I know Lynn said she doesn't want a birthday party, but do you think she'll still let me give her her present?

Lisa: It's possible the negative emotions she's feeling will only make her desire a gift more.

Lily: I hope so. I don't wanna let it go to waste. Only an idiot would put a bunch of effort into a piece of art and not show it to anybody.

Lily's cell phone rang. She got it out of her crib and answered it.

Lily: Hello.

The caller on the other line was Unikitty!

Unikitty: Hello! If you don't mind me asking, which Loud are you?

Lily: This is Lily. I'm the baby. Who's asking?

Unikitty: Princess Unikitty.

Lily: What the?! Seriously? Is it really you?

Unikitty: You bet. So, would it be alright with you if me and my friends came over to your house for a visit the day after tomorrow?

Lily: Would it be alright with me? I'd love it. But why would you wanna come here? Don't you remember what happened the last time?

Unikitty: That was almost a year ago. I got over it a long time ago. So, can we come over?

Lily: Well, actually...I wouldn't if I were you. Most of my family still doesn't like you.

Unikitty: That's exactly the reason we're coming. We can get to know each other, which will lead to us all becoming friends!

Lily: I hope so. It would be great if I wasn't the only Loud who liked you.

Unikitty: So can we visit?

Lily: Please do. But you should know that we don't live in Kalos anymore. We moved.

Unikitty: In that case, can I get your new address?

Lily: Of course. It's...ummm...Wait just one second.

Lily held her phone down and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen, where Rita and Lola were looking at a basketball hoop cake that said "Happy 16th Birthday, Lynn!" in the fridge.

Lola: So are we gonna eat this cake or what?

Rita: I'm not sure. We'd be stupid not to eat it, but at the same time, eating someone's birthday cake when they don't want it to be their birthday seems really weird.

Lily: Mommy, what's our address?

Rita: Why?

Lily: I'm inviting a friend over.

Rita: Okay. It's 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan.

Lily: Thanks.

Lily put her phone back up to her ear.

Lily: 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan.

Unikitty: Thanks. Did I hear your mom say something about a birthday?

Lily: Yeah. It's my sister Lynn's birthday.

Unikitty: In that case, I'm gonna have to come by today and bring her a present.

Lily: Wait. I don't think she wants...

Unikitty hung up.

 **Later That Day**

Lincoln was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the front door.

Lincoln: You're probably wondering what I'm so nervous about. Well, you see, last night, I...

Lincoln heard the doorbell ring and answered it. It was Unikitty with a birthday present for Lynn. When he saw who it was, he looked up at the ceiling with an angry expression on his face.

Lincoln: That thing?! Really?!

Then he instantly slammed the door in her face.

Unikitty: ...That's okay. There's like 100 people who live at this house. There's bound to be at least one who will let me in.

Lincoln: Like I was saying, last night...

Unikitty rang the doorbell again, with Lincoln answering the door a second time.

Lincoln: Go away! You are not welcome here!

Unikitty: Yes, I am. Lily said I was.

Lincoln: She what?! My sister or my niece?

Unikitty: Uhh...I don't know.

Lincoln: Lily! Lillie! Get in here!

Lily and Lillie came into the living room.

Lincoln: Which one of you invited the pink Super Bowl Not Pokémon into our home?!

Lillie: It wasn't me. For once, I didn't know that something was gonna happen.

Lily: I didn't invite Unikitty here either. She asked me if she could come and I said "Yes." That isn't inviting. Inviting would be if I was the one who asked her.

As Lily was trying to make her case, Lola walked in from the dining room.

Lola: Hold the phone! Is this that "friend" you were talking about earlier?

Lily: Uh-huh.

Lola: You said yourself that you were inviting it over.

Lily: ...Oh yeah. In that case, Lincoln, it was me.

Lincoln: Then you've gotta tell it to leave.

Lily: First off, stop calling her an it. Second, Mommy said her visiting was okay.

Lola: Only because she didn't know who you were talking about. I'm telling Mom!

Lola went back to the kitchen.

Unikitty: So can I come in or what?

Lincoln: **NO!**

Unikitty: Oh, come on! Can't I at least give Lynn her birthday present?

Lincoln noticed that the present was small and rectangular, meaning it could possibly be a video game. He imagined Lynn opening it, getting mad about it, and then beating up Unikitty.

Lincoln: Not letting you do that would just be rude.

Unikitty: Yay! So, where's the birthday girl?

Lincoln: I'll take you to her.

Unikitty: Well, this is going well. You're being nicer to me already.

Lincoln took Unikitty up to Lynn's room. As they were walking up the stairs, Lincoln has an evil grin that Unikitty didn't notice. When they got to her room, Lynn had boxing gloves on and was angrily punching a training dummy.

Unikitty: What's she so mad about? It's her birthday.

Lincoln: You just answered your own question.

Unikitty: Her birthday makes her angry?

Lincoln: Just this one.

Lynn punched the training dummy really hard, knocking off its head.

Lincoln: So, is punching this dummy cheering you up?

Lynn: Not enough. I think I need to punch a real person for a while. You wanna...?

Lincoln: Nope!

Unikitty: You don't need to resort to that. I know a much better way to help you get happy. I'm gonna sing her a happy birthday song!

Lincoln: I'm gonna find this annoying, aren't I?

Unikitty: _Happy, happy, happy Birthday! Happy, happy, happy Birthday!_ _Unikitty wants to wish you a Happy Birthday!_

Lincoln: Not as bad as I thought it would be, but still annoying.

Lynn looked at Unikitty with an angry glare.

Unikitty: Don't like that one? That's okay. I've got 26 more.

Lynn punched Unikitty's head off.

Lincoln: YES! You killed it!

Unikitty: Killed what?

Lynn and Lincoln screamed. Unikitty put her head back on.

Unikitty: What? Can people from this universe not take their heads off?

Lincoln: NO!

Unikitty: That's weird. But I'm willing to accept it.

Lynn: Lincoln, what is that annoying pink thing doing here?

Unikitty: Are you talking about me?

Lynn: Do you see anything else pink in here?

Unikitty: Well technically, anything red in here is dark pink. Anyway, I'm here to give you your birthday present.

Lynn: I don't want it! I refuse to celebrate my birthday this year.

Unikitty: But why?

Lynn: It's a long story and I don't wanna talk about it. Now get out of my room!

Unikitty: But what about...?

Lynn: I SAID "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Unikitty: Not until you tell me why you hate your birthday.

Lynn: Fine. Do you know who Lisa Special is?

Unikitty: Yeah, I met her on Easter Fool's Day.

Lynn: Well, she was supposed to give me fountain of youth water yesterday because I found out that 16 is an unlucky number and today is my 16th birthday. But when she came by yesterday, she dumped the water on my sister Lana's Froakie and started saying something about how not aging was irresponsible and that giving the water to other people was a mistake and some other bologna like that. That's why I don't wanna do anything for my birthday. Because me turning 16 is not something that should be celebrated.

Unikitty: I see. But there's an easy way to fix that. Just wish to stay 15 when you blow out the candle on your cake. Problem solved.

Lynn: That wouldn't work.

Lincoln: Problem not solved.

Unikitty: What are you talking about? Do birthday wishes not come true in this universe?

Lincoln: No.

Unikitty: Then how can you even live here?! They always come true in my universe, as long as you don't say them out loud. So, if we go to my universe and get a candle, you can wish to stay 15 and not have to worry about the bad luck. What do you say, Lynn?

Lynn: Why do I have to come?

Unikitty: The candle maker can't make your candle without knowing what you look like.

Lynn: I don't understand. What does what I look like have to do with it?

Unikitty: Come with me to my castle and you'll see.

Lynn: ...You know what? I'm surprised I'm saying this, but I'm in.

Unikitty: Yay!

Lincoln: Are you serious? You can't tell me you think this magic candle nonsense is actually true.

Lynn: I don't believe it just as much as you. But it's still worth a try.

Lincoln: How is something that won't work worth a try?

Lynn: Good point. But maybe we're wrong. If magic water can exist, maybe magic candles can too. I mostly just wanna see what happens.

Unikitty: And see what happens you shall! But before we go, you should open your present.

After taking off her boxing gloves, Lynn took her present from Unikitty and opened it. It was a copy of Cuphead.

Lynn: What the heck is this?

Unikitty: It's a video game, silly.

Getting a video game for a present made Lynn furious. This sudden rage made her tighten her fist and grind her teeth. She was about to do what Lincoln had been waiting for her to do, beat Unikitty to a pulp, but she had to hold back her anger. She didn't think Unikitty would still help her out if she beat her up. Lincoln saw this as a letdown.

Lynn: It's the thought that counts.

Unikitty: Do you not like it?

Lynn: I...well...you see...I'm just gonna be honest. I hate Nintendo.

Unikitty: Well, that shouldn't matter. Nintendo didn't make this game.

Lynn: Huh? Nintendo isn't the only video game company?

Lincoln: No. And saying that makes you sound like a grandma.

Unikitty: Sorry about your present. I should've known to ask what you like before I got you something.

Lynn: Next time, just get me a gift card. Here, Lincoln. It's all yours.

Lynn tossed the game to Lincoln, who looked at it in confusion.

Lincoln: What does "Xbox One" mean?

Lynn: I don't know. I figured you did. Who sounds like a grandma now?

Unikitty had come to realize that most of the people she had come across in this house were being rude to each other. She thought about saying something about it, but that also would have been rude. So, she decided to assume everyone was just extra grumpy that day and ignore it.

Unikitty: So, you ready to go?

Lynn: The sooner the better. How long's this gonna take? 'Cause I turn 16 at 7:06.

Unikitty: What time's it now?

Lynn: I think it's like 3-ish.

Unikitty: We should be done by then. I think. I'll go call my friend Dr. Fox and tell her I'm coming home early.

Unikitty left the room.

Lincoln: I can't believe you're doing this to me!

Lynn: Doing what to you? You got a problem with me getting what I want on my birthday?

Lincoln: I wasn't talking to you.

Lynn: But then...who were you talking to? No one else is in here.

Lincoln: I was talking to...Just never mind. Can I try punching your dummy?

Lynn: Knock yourself out.

Lincoln put on Lynn's gloves and started punching the dummy.

Lincoln: Get your stupid pink face out of my house!

Lynn: Pretending it's somebody else, I see.

Lynn left the room and went downstairs to the living room. She saw Unikitty standing in front of a big yellow portal.

Unikitty: After you.

Lynn stepped through the portal, followed by Unikitty.

Lily: Wait! I wanna come too!

Lily went through the portal just in time before it closed, taking her camera so she could take pictures of the Unikingdom.

 **About 4 Hours Later**

Unikitty, Lynn, and Lily came back, now joined by Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. Lynn was holding a huge birthday candle that looked like her head. She checked the time on her phone and saw that it was 7:04.

Lynn: Oh-no! There's not much time left! Somebody take the candle and put it on the cake.

Lincoln: I'll take that.

Lynn: Thanks.

Lincoln took the candle from Lynn and ran into the kitchen.

Lynn: Quick! We've gotta round everybody up and get them in here to sing _Happy Birthday_. Go, go, go!

Everyone started running around the house, telling the others that it was cake time.

Dr. Fox: She knows she can still make a wish after her birth time, right?

Unikitty: She just really doesn't like bad luck, I guess.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Lynn ran into the kitchen to get the cake. She expected it to be on the counter, but it wasn't.

Lynn: Did Lincoln leave it in the fridge?

Lynn looked in the fridge and saw the cake, but the candle wasn't on it.

Lynn: What the?!

Lynn brought the cake into the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

Lynn: Lincoln, you said you were gonna put the candle on the cake.

Lincoln: All I said was I would take it.

Lynn: Well, where is it?

Lincoln: I hid it.

Lynn: What?! Why would you do that?!

Lincoln: Because if you get your wish, then that'll lead to you and the pink Super Bowl Not Pokémon becoming friends, that'll lead to you liking her more than me, which will lead to...

Luna: What has gotten into you today, bro?

Unikitty: Lincoln, I don't know what I did to make you mad at me, but I'm sorry for it. Please don't take it out on your sister.

Lincoln: ...You're right. I'll go get it.

Lynn: Let me. I'm faster. Where is it?

Lincoln: It's in the shower.

Lynn ran to the bathroom as fast as she possibly could. She pulled open the shower curtain and found her birthday candle in the shower. She lifted it up and then checked the time on her phone again. She saw that it was 7:06 and had been for the last 43 seconds.

Lynn: ...I'm already 16? And yet...

Lynn went back to the living room. This time, she walked rather slowly instead of running. She placed the candle on the cake and Cliff lit it with his Flamethrower.

Puppycorn: Alright, everybody. Time to sing that song Unikitty taught us.

Lynn: You're not just singing the regular birthday song?

Unikitty: It's too long. You wanted this to go by fast, so we're doing a much shorter birthday song that I know. It was originally composed by Benita Lopez in 2003.

 _It's your birthday, here's your song! Now your song is over!_

Lynn blew out the candle while making her wish. This caused it to rise up into the air to everyone's astonishment. The candle was struck by lightning a few times and turned into a football, which fell down into Lynn's hands.

Unikitty: A ball? After all that, you wished for a ball?!

Lynn: Not just any ball. This one has Brett Favre's name on it.

Lynn turned her new football over, revealing that it was autographed by Brett Favre.

Unikitty: But what made you change your mind about the whole bad luck thing?

Lynn: When I was in the bathroom, I saw that it's already 7:06, which means I'm now 16 years old. If that was gonna bring me bad luck, the bad luck would've started by now.

Lisa: Are you saying that you finally...?

Lynn: 16 was just an unlucky number for Bucky Minors, not me.

Puppycorn: So can we play Fetch with your new ball?

Lynn: Sure. Go long!

Rita: NOT IN THE HOUSE!

Lynn threw the ball, but it only flew a few inches and she tripped. She landed on the coffee table and accidentally knocked the cake onto the floor.

Lynn: Please tell me I tripped on a saltshaker, which I spilled, while Cliff was crossing my path and I was breaking a mirror. Because if not...

Luan: I don't see anything on the floor. Looks like you tripped just because.

Lynn: ...I've made a terrible mistake.

Lincoln: Well, Super Bowl Not Pokémon, you finished what you came here to do and you didn't even succeed at it. So go home now.

Unikitty and her friends looked at each other and then down at the floor.

Unikitty: We're not wanted here, guys. Let's just leave.

Unikitty and her friends turned around and headed for the door.

Lily: Wait!

But Lily yelling made them turn back around.

Lily: You're already here, you were gonna come back on the 3rd. Why don't you just sleepover here for the weekend?

Lincoln: Don't listen to her. She's just a baby. Besides, you all have some important thing to do in your universe, I imagine.

Richard: Indeed. Unikitty has a kingdom to be in charge of.

Unikitty: Oh, how bad could things get with us away for just one weekend?

Hawkodile: Richard's right, Princess. There's no one to guard the castle. Dr. Fox's robots can only do that for so long.

Dr. Fox: You don't think I build quality robots?

Hawkodile: Absolutely not. Forget I said that.

Lily: So what do you say, guys? You wanna stay here?

Unikitty: If enough of you want us to, we will.

The Louds and Lillie huddled together to momentarily discuss this.

Lisa: Unfortunately, most of us feel that my younger sibling's idea is a good one.

Unikitty: ...What?

Dr. Fox: She's saying we can stay.

Unikitty: **YAY!** Does this mean you like us now, Loud family?

Lynn: We just didn't understand you last year. But after today, we're starting to see how stupid putting you in cages was. Or, most of us are anyway.

Lincoln: This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!

Lincoln angrily stormed up to his bedroom.

Unikitty: Is he usually this cranky?

Luna: No. Most of the time, he's a happy little dude. Something must be buggin' him.

Unikitty: Then I am making it my goal to make him happy again!

Unikitty went upstairs.

Lynn: Sorry I ruined the cake, everybody.

Puppycorn: What are you talking about? This is great.

Puppycorn was eating the cake off the floor. Then Lana joined him.

Unikitty made it to Lincoln's room and knocked on the door.

Unikitty: Lincoln, or Mr. Loud, if you prefer that, it's Unikitty. May I please...?

Lincoln slammed the door open.

Lincoln: If you think I am letting you sleep in my room, you have set the record for craziest living thing I have ever met! And that's saying a lot. What is wrong with you?! You don't have the slightest idea how to tell when people want you to leave them the frick alone!

Unikitty: But I wasn't...

Lincoln: This room is a humans-only zone! That top bunk is Lillie's and that bottom bunk is mine. There's no space in here for nature-defying monstrosities like you and your no-good friends! If you have to sleep in my house, which you don't, it can be on the laundry room floor!

Unikitty: ...Uhh...umm...If that's what'll make you happy.

That night, Unikitty and her friends slept on the laundry room floor.

Unikitty: Don't worry, guys. I'll try to get us a better place to sleep tomorrow.

Richard: There is a better place for us to sleep.

Unikitty: Where's that?

Richard: Home.

Unikitty started to get a little angry, so she took a deep breath to calm down.

Unikitty: Stay positive, stay positive, stay positive.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Day 2: Just a Saturday?

**February 2nd, 2019**

Unikitty woke up and saw that her friends were all still trying to sleep. She decided to fly into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she opened one of the cupboards, she saw a tombstone-shaped cereal box.

Unikitty: Hhm. Zombie Bran. Not the kind of thing I'd usually eat, but I'll give it a try.

After Unikitty picked up the box, Lincoln suddenly stood behind her in the kitchen doorway.

Lincoln: Hands off the cereal! Or...paws, or hooves, or bricks, or...whatever's at the end of your arms. That cereal is mine and you can't have any.

Unikitty: You're not willing to share your cereal?

Lincoln: I'm willing to share it. But not with you!

Lincoln took the Zombie Bran from Unikitty. Unikitty got angry and turned red.

Unikitty: Why are you being such a binkleberry?!

Unikitty tackled Lincoln and took the box back.

Unikitty: For a place called Royal Woods, you don't treat princesses very well.

Lincoln pushed Unikitty down, causing her to drop the cereal. He picked it back up and ran into the living room. Unikitty chased after him and the two started fighting over the box.

Lincoln: You have no idea how hard it was for me to get this cereal, or how hard my life is in general.

Unikitty: Yeah, having a double-digit amount of sisters who love and care for you sure sounds like torture. Running a kingdom and making sure every single citizen is happy is a cakewalk compared to that.

Unikitty and Lincoln placed their faces close together.

Lincoln: Just give me my Zombie Bran!

Unikitty: Rectangles are better than circles!

Lincoln: What does that have to do with anything?!

Unikitty: I'm talking about the shapes of our heads!

Lillie took the box away from them.

Lillie: Unikitty, didn't you say your goal was to make Uncle Lincoln happy?

Unikitty: Uh-huh.

Lillie: Don't you think this is the wrong way to do that?

Unikitty: ...Oh, you're right. The Zombie Bran's all yours, Lincoln.

Lillie gave the cereal to her uncle.

Lincoln: Since you brought it up last night, I'd prefer it if you called me Mr. Loud.

Lincoln left the room and went into the kitchen.

Unikitty: That cereal must be a really big deal to him. Did he not get to eat it yesterday and that's why he's cranky?

Lillie: I don't know. He never told me what he's upset about. Mostly because I didn't ask.

At the top of the stairs stood Lynn, looking down nervously. Her whole body except her face was covered with various good luck items like 4-leaf clovers, sevens (one of which was actually a four), Meowth statues, and more.

Lynn: Luan, since I'm bad luck now, will you carry me down the stairs?

Luan: Of course.

Luan tried to lift up her oldest younger sister, but it was way too difficult.

Luan: I can't carry you with all that good luck stuff on.

Lynn: Don't even think about asking me to take it off. It is staying on until I'm 17.

Luan was eventually able to lift Lynn up and carry her downstairs, where she gently put her down.

Lynn: Thanks.

Luan: Happy to help with any stairs-related needs.

Unikitty: Hey, I can help with stairs-related needs too.

Luan and Lynn went to the kitchen. Lincoln was at the table, eating his cereal.

Lincoln: Morning, Luan. Morning, Lynn. You want some Zombie Bran?

Lynn: There is only one cereal I want! Luan, help me get the Cinnamon Toast Crunch?

Luan: Cinnamon Toast Crunch, really? I thought for sure you were gonna say Lucky Charms.

Lynn: I tried eating that for good luck once. Did not work. The fact they're called that is nothing but a lie to get people to buy it. And yet, I ate Cinnamon Toast Crunch before a baseball game once and we won 96 to 0.

Lillie walked in.

Lillie: That is a crazy story, Aunt Lynn. Speaking of which, who wants to hear the story about how Uncle Anthony and Uncle Lincoln found out they were brothers?

Lincoln, Lynn, and Luan all groaned at Lillie's suggestion. Then Unikitty came into the room.

Unikitty: What's all the moaning and groaning in here about?

Lynn: Lillie wants to tell us about something that happened in the past.

Unikitty: So?

Luan: Over the past several months, that's all she's been doing. She does it constantly even though nobody wants her to and she isn't even good at it.

Lincoln: It's gotten to the point that I hate the word "story" now.

Lillie: Hey, if you don't wanna hear the "finding out they're brothers" story, I've got plenty of others. There's the time Sasha found out she's a clone, how George and Twin Anthony met after being separated at birth because of Godzilla, how they're birthday is coincidentally the same day as Ash Ketchum's, the time Uncle Lincoln ruined Breath of the Wild, a bunch of stuff about Korrina, a ton of stuff about Omega, a boatload of stuff about Eureka, how Karli revealed she's gay...

Lincoln: No one cares!

Lillie: Geez!

Lincoln: Sorry I yelled. But you don't need to go around telling people stuff that happened years ago. It's all irrelevant now. Can't we just focus on the present?

Lillie: Fine. From now on, I won't tell anybody any stories about the past unless someone asks me to.

Lincoln: Thank you!

Lynn looked up at Luan.

Luan: What?...Oh, right. You wanted me to help you get the Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Unikitty: I'll get it.

Unikitty flew up to one of the cupboards and got Lynn her cereal.

Lynn: Thanks. I'm kind of forgetting why we hated you. You are surprisingly not awful.

Out of frustration, Lincoln dunked his head into his cereal bowl.

Lincoln: We hated her because she's annoying. Remember?

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa was working on an invention and Lily was waking up.

Lily: Aw, my crib. The place where for 8 hours, I don't have to listen to anyone judge my life choices.

Rita came in and helped Lily out of her crib.

Rita: How'd you sleep last night, Lily?

Lily: The same way I always do, like a baby.

Lily left the room.

Rita: She's out of bed, Lana!

Lana came in with her toolbox.

Lana: Doing this still doesn't feel right.

Rita: It would if you too had a kid who acted like they were 1 but were almost 4.

Lana: And you're sure you don't mind lying to her about it?

Rita: I've tried everything I can think of. This plan is the only one left that might work.

Lana: I don't think it will, but okay.

Lily went to the dining room and sat down at the table across from Lynn, Lillie, and Unikitty, who were eating breakfast.

Lily: Good. You're still here, Unikitty. Wanna hang out in my crib later?

Unikitty: You mean your house?

Lily: No, my crib.

Unikitty: If that doesn't mean your house, what does it mean?

Lillie: She's not using slang.

Lynn: Yeah, she actually means a crib.

Unikitty: Really? You don't think you're too big for one?

Lily: Nope. Not at all.

Lisa came down with an unfinished invention. She sat next to Lynn and started working on the invention.

Lillie: What's that?

Lisa: Top secret.

Lily: How come you're working on it down here?

Lisa: It would have been somewhat difficult to stay focused with all the crying and yelling that will soon be taking place in our room.

Lily: What are you talking about?

Lisa: You'll see in due time.

Puppycorn, Richard, Hawkodile, and Dr. Fox came into the room. They were all still tired except for Puppycorn.

Unikitty: So, how was sleeping on the floor last night for you guys?

Hawkodile: Terrible!

Dr. Fox: Atrocious!

Richard: Miserable!

Puppycorn: Not half-bad, actually.

Unikitty: At least one of us is having a good time.

Puppycorn: Yeah. I'm gonna go see if girl who has the same voice as me wants to hang out.

Puppycorn went upstairs. Dr. Fox noticed what Lisa was doing and walked over to her.

Dr. Fox: I see you're inventing something. Would you like some assistance?

Lisa: I work alone. However, you would be great as a test subject.

Dr. Fox: Hhm. I don't know. I'm more into testing stuff on other people than being tested on myself. What is your invention anyway?

Lisa: Something for Lisa Special.

Dr. Fox: You mean like a gift?

Lisa: Sure, let's call it that.

Lisa grinned evilly.

Dr. Fox: But why? Why can't you just call it what it actually is? And while we're on the subject of the way you talk, why do you call everyone in your family by the way they're related to you? You do know their names, right?

Puppycorn came back.

Puppycorn: Girl who has the same voice as me said she'd love to hang out with me later. She was busy.

Lily: Busy doing what?

Puppycorn: Something about taking something apart and building a bed.

Lily: WHAT?!

Puppycorn: I said it was taking something apart and building a bed.

Lily: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Puppycorn: Yes.

Lily ran up to her room as fast as her non-athletic, wobbly legs could take her. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Lily: Oh, what am I gonna do?!...Ooh, I know.

Lily went back downstairs.

Lily: Hawkodile, I need you to break down a door for me.

Hawkodile: Finally! Something to do!

Lily went back upstairs to her room with Hawkodile.

Lily: This one.

Hawkodile: Bodyguard Punch!

Hawkodile punched Lily's door, shattering it into pieces. When they went inside, they saw Lily's crib had been taken apart and Lana was building a bed. This caused Lily to fall down to her knees.

Lily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rita: Yes.

Lily: Why did you take apart my crib?!

Rita: I didn't. It fell apart, so I...

Lily: That's a lie! Puppycorn said you were taking something apart.

Rita: See, Lana? I told you telling him that was a mistake.

Lily: Mommy, I said I don't want a bed. So why are you...?

Rita: You know darn well why! I've told you this a million times. You need to stop pretending you're a baby.

Lily: But I...

Rita: Stop! I already know what you're gonna say. It's beyond time for you to stop with this baby nonsense, Lily.

Lily: So I need to start sleeping in a bed?

Rita: Not just that. You need to start dressing yourself, you need to start wearing shoes, you need to start going to school, and most of all...

Lily: Please don't say it.

Rita: You need to stop wearing diapers.

Lily: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Rita: Again, I say "Yes." Now get on the toilet and make some turds.

Lily started to cry.

Hawkodile: Okay, this is weird.

Lana: What ever happened to predictability?

Rita: That's a different big family whose last name gives the name of their house a double meaning.

After getting dressed, Lily went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet even though she really didn't want to.

Lily: This is so wrong. This is so wrong!

Lily looked over at the sink and saw an electric shaver laying on the edge of it. This gave her an idea.

Lily: It's something.

 **Later That Day**

Puppycorn, Lana, and Hops were in the backyard.

Puppycorn: Is it true that Hops isn't a frog?

Lana: That's right. He's a Froakie.

Puppycorn: Is that one of those Pokémon things I've heard about?

Lana: Yep.

Puppycorn: And what are Pokémons?

Lana: Pokémon are...umm...Huh. I've never had to describe them to anyone before, so I don't know how to. Let me spell it for ya'. _P is for Puppycorn, asking what they are. O is for orange, Charizard's color. K is for_...

Lana realized that Puppycorn had fallen asleep.

Lana: I can see you don't care anymore.

Lana gently shook Puppycorn to wake him up.

Lana: So, since you're not a Pokémon, what are you?

Puppycorn: I'm a dog!

Lana: And what do dogs like?

Puppycorn: I like balls. You got any?

Lana: Just this.

Lana took a Poké Ball.

Puppycorn: Wow! That's the shiniest ball I've ever seen! Can I eat it?

Lana: Absolutely not.

Lily was in her room and her bed was now completed. Her sadness about it had turned into anger.

Lily: Lillie, can you come in here and help me with something?

Lillie came in.

Lillie: You don't want me to help you break your bed, right? 'Cause that sounds pretty fun and stress-reducing, but...

Lily: I want you to shave my head.

Lillie: What? Why?

Lily: If Mommy isn't gonna let me be a baby anymore, the least she can do is let me have my old hairstyle. The only way to do that is to make me bald and then hope my hair grows back the way it used to be.

Lillie: Hhm. I feel I should say this is a bad idea. However, today's the day that Lori Special lost her hair in a golf accident. Since you and her are alternate universe counterparts, it would be fitting if you went bald on the same day. Technically, being bald and having a shaved head aren't the same thing, but close enough.

Lily: So you'll do it?

Lillie: Sure will.

Lily gave Lillie the shaver and she started cutting her hair.

Lily: So, how did a golf accident make her lose her hair?

Lillie: She hit a ball in the water and she went in to get it, but there was some chemical in the water that makes hair fall out.

After a while, Lillie had cut every last hair on Lily's head right off.

Lillie: Now that I'm done, you wanna go to the hat store?

Lily: What for?

Lillie: So you can hide your lack of hair.

Lily: Why would I wanna do that?

Lillie: ...You wanna go to the hat store anyway?

Lily: Sure. But first, I wanna look in the...

Rita walked by and since the door was broken, she saw that Lily's hair was gone.

Rita: Why the gosh darn heck are you bald?!

Lillie: She isn't. I shaved her head.

Rita: That's the same thing!

Lillie: Shaved. That's a hairdo. Case closed.

Rita: We are going to the wig store this instant!

Rita grabbed Lily and Lillie's hands and dragged them into the hallway.

Lillie: What? Why do I have to come?

Rita: You're the one who made her bald, so you're paying for her wig.

Lillie: Fair enough.

Rita took Lily and Lillie downstairs, and then out the front door.

Unikitty: I wonder what that's about.

Lincoln: It's none of your business! This is not your family! It's mine! Not yours, **_MINE!_**

Lincoln angrily ran up to his room.

Unikitty: ...That's it. I've gotta make him happy and it's gotta be now.

Unikitty went upstairs and knocked on Lincoln's door.

Unikitty: Can I please come in? I wanna talk to you.

Lincoln: Go away!

Unikitty: I just want you to tell me what's making you so unhappy so I can know how to make you feel better.

Lincoln: I don't want you to make me feel better. Now go away!

Unikitty: Don't I deserve to know what it is I did to make you mad at me?

Lincoln: ...Fine.

Lincoln opened the door.

Lincoln: Get in here so I can get this over with.

Unikitty went in and Lincoln shut the door.

Lincoln: Before I tell you, let me try to put how I'm feeling into perspective for you.

Unikitty: Okay.

Lincoln: Have you heard of that new Nick show Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty?

Unikitty: No. But "Unicorn Kitty" is ringing a bell for some reason.

Lincoln: Say it again but without the "corn" part.

Unikitty: Uni kit...Oh!

Lincoln: Now how would you feel if Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty got more popular than you?

Unikitty: ...I wouldn't care.

Lincoln: Really?

Unikitty: Yeah. Why would I?

Lincoln: ...Anyway, what I was trying to say there was you would be being replaced. The reason I asked is because you're replacing me.

Unikitty: ...Uhh...what?

Lincoln: Anthony told me in a dream I had a couple nights ago.

Unikitty: You mean your brother?

Lincoln: No, not him. I'm talking about the guy he's based on, the guy who created me and my family.

Unikitty: Created you?

Lincoln: Well, the original versions of us were created by some guy named Chris, except Lillie. What Anthony did was...

Lincoln looked at Unikitty's face and could tell he was confusing her.

Lincoln: I can see you don't understand. I don't blame you. For the longest time, I didn't understand it either. I'll just cut to the chase. Anthony told me that I would be replaced on the first of a month. Then I woke up, it was the first of a month, and you show up. So obviously Anthony's gonna get rid of me and replace me with you.

Unikitty: You mean like I'd take your place in your family?

Lincoln: I guess.

Unikitty: But I would never do something like that.

Lincoln: Anthony must've found some way to make you do it.

Unikitty: Either way, I wanna fix this.

Unikitty got up close to Lincoln's face.

Unikitty: Is there anything I can do to help? I'll do whatever it takes.

Lincoln: You'll do anything?

Unikitty: Yeah, anything.

Lincoln: Well, there's only one thing you can do.

Unikitty: Name it.

Lincoln: Go home and never come back.

Unikitty turned blue.

Unikitty: Okay. If that's what you want.

Unikitty left Lincoln's room. She moved really slowly because of how sad she was. She went downstairs and saw her friends sitting on the couch.

Unikitty: Dr. Fox, can you please open a portal to our universe? It's time to go home.

Dr. Fox: But what about cheering up Lincoln?

Unikitty: That's exactly why we have to go home. He said me leaving is the only thing that'll make him happy.

Dr. Fox: How is that possible? That sounds really uncalled for.

Hawkodile: You want me to teach him a lesson, Princess?

Unikitty: No thanks, Hawk. Let's just get out of here. I'm starting to think we never should've come here in the first place.

Dr. Fox: I'll go get my Alternate Universe Portal Opener.

Dr. Fox went to the laundry room.

Puppycorn: So we're going home? Good. Being here on Funny Commercials Day would've been weird.

Richard: Because of what happened last year?

Puppycorn: No, not that. I just think it's something we should be at home for. Being somewhere else on Funny Commercials Day would be like getting Halloween candy out of the back of somebody's car instead of going to people's houses.

Richard: A lot of people do that. It's called Trunk-or-Treat.

Puppycorn: It be like getting Christmas presents out of giant socks instead of under the tree.

Richard: Again, that's a perfectly normal thing. How on Earth did you not know that?

In the laundry room, Dr. Fox looked all around for her machine but couldn't find it anywhere.

Dr. Fox: I know I left it in here. Where'd it go?

?: Looking for this?

Lisa stepped out from the shadows. She was holding Dr. Fox's machine in one hand and had the other behind her back.

Dr. Fox: Why did you take my machine?

Lisa: I simply wanted to see what it was.

Dr. Fox: You wouldn't tell me what yours was, but you took mine without asking?

Lisa: You can have it back if you test my invention.

Dr. Fox: ...No. I don't know how things work in this universe, but in mine, we don't just take things from other people and then make them do stuff to...

Lisa: I see you want to do this the hard way. I'll allow it.

Dr. Fox: What are you talking about?

Lisa: Did you know my youngest sibling was you for Halloween?

Dr. Fox: Umm...Cool, I guess. But what does that have to do with...?

Lisa sprayed Dr. Fox with a spray can she had been hiding behind her back. The spray made Dr. Fox lose consciousness and fall on her face.

 **That Night**

Puppycorn: Should Dr. Fox have been back by now?

Hawkodile: Let's give her 5 more minutes.

Richard: She should've been back hours ago.

Unikitty: Don't be so impatient, Richard.

Lynn Sr.: Dinner!

Unikitty: Oh-no! If it's dinner time, than Lincoln's gonna see us. We gotta hide!

Right as Unikitty said that, Lincoln came into the living room.

Lincoln: What are you still doing here?! You said you were leaving!

Unikitty: I am so sorry! We were gonna, but Dr. Fox is still looking for the machine we need to get back to our universe.

Lincoln: You could've just went to Reflection Cave.

Richard: That's in Kalos. You can't expect us to go all the way there.

Lincoln: Just because I want it doesn't mean I expect it. I don't care one way or the other if the rest of you are here, but Unikitty had better be gone by the time I'm done eating dinner.

Lincoln went into the kitchen as Dr. Fox came into the living room. She didn't have her universe machine.

Dr. Fox: We may now return to our location of dwelling.

Puppycorn: Our...what?

Dr. Fox: Our home.

Puppycorn: Why didn't you just say that then?

Richard: And where's your machine?

Dr. Fox: I do not comprehend what you are referring to.

Unikitty: Your alternate universe machine.

Dr. Fox: No such device could possibly exist, royal cat friend.

Unikitty: But...you...how...I don't...I guess we're going to Reflection Cave then.

Dr. Fox: That would not be a wise decision. That destination requires much too long of a travel time. It would be better if we waited until tomorrow.

Unikitty: Actually, it wouldn't. Lincoln said I need to be gone by the time he's done eating dinner. He didn't say what he'd do if I wasn't, but still.

Dr. Fox: In that case, you may leave now and I shall stay here for the night.

Unikitty: Why can't we just use your universe machine?

Dr. Fox: As I already stated, it does not exist.

Hawkodile: ...Dr. Fox, why are you acting so weird?

Dr. Fox: I am not behaving unusually at all.

Richard went into the laundry room and came back with the universe machine.

Richard: It's right here.

Richard turned on the machine and opened a portal.

Dr. Fox: Whatever that device is, it does not seem safe. I refuse to...

Puppycorn pushed Dr. Fox through the portal. Then he went through it himself, followed by Hawkodile and Richard.

Unikitty: I'm sorry, Mr. Loud. I tried.

Unikitty went though the portal and it closed.

 **THERE'S ONE MORE PART AFTER THIS**


	3. Day 3: FUNNY COMMERCIALS DAY!

**February 3rd, 2019**

Lincoln, in the form of a Super Nintendo Entertainment System, went to Unikitty's castle and rang the doorbell. Unikitty was wearing an apron and opened the door for him.

Lincoln: Well Unikitty, I made it... _despite_ your directions.

Unikitty: Ah, Super Nintendo Loud, welcome! I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon.

Lincoln: Lunch in where?

Unikitty: In my castle.

Lincoln: Eh.

The two of them walked into the dining room, where Lincoln placed a pot of coffee in a bucket of ice on the table before sitting down. Unikitty went into the kitchen and gasped when she saw smoke coming out of the oven. She ran over to the oven, opened it, and saw that a piece of paper with an insulting joke on it was on fire.

Unikitty: Oh-no! My roast is ruined!

After closing the oven, she looked out the window and took a look at the restaurant across the street.

Unikitty: But what if...I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking? Heh, heh. That has nothing to do with what I was talking about, but I need to serve Lincoln something to eat, so it's still important.

Without putting the fire out, Unikitty took off the apron and started to climb out the window when Lincoln came into the kitchen.

Lincoln: Uh...

Unikitty: Super Nintendo! I was just...uh...just putting my body through the window for absolutely no reason. Care to join me?

Lincoln: Why is there smoke coming out of your oven, Unikitty?

Unikitty: Uh...Oh! That isn't smoke, it's steam. Steam from the steamed clams we're having. Mmm! Steamed clams.

Lincoln: I don't know what steamed clams are.

After Lincoln left the room, Unikitty climbed out the window, and ran across the street to McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC. Once she returned, she went into the dining room with a tray of hamburgers and fries.

Unikitty: Super Nintendo, I hope you're ready for mouth-watering hamburgers.

Lincoln: So steamed clams are hamburgers?

Unikitty: Oh no, I said "steamed _hams_." That's what I call hamburgers.

Lincoln: You call hamburgers "steamed hams?"

Unikitty: Yes! It's a regional dialect.

Chalmers: Uh-huh...Uh, what region?

Unikitty: Uh...Southeastern Michigan.

Lincoln: Really? Well I'm from Royal Woods, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase "steamed hams."

Unikitty: Oh, not in Royal Woods, no. It's a Royal _Oak_ expression.

Lincoln: I see.

Lincoln took one of the steamed hams off the tray and took a bite out of it. Then he took the top bun off to have a look at the patty.

Lincoln: Seriously? Instead of making food yourself, you just buy food from McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC? I thought you were trying to impress me.

Unikitty: Ohohoho, no. Patented Uniburgers. Old family recipe.

Lincoln: Make up your mind. Are they burgers or steamed hams?

Unikitty: ...There's no harm in switching between the slang term and the actual name.

Lincoln: And why is that your slang term for them when they're not steamed?

Unikitty: ...What makes you think they aren't?

Lincoln showed his burger to Unikitty.

Lincoln: There's black lines across the patty. They are obviously grilled, especially since that's the normal way to cook burgers.

Unikitty: You...You know, the...One thing I sh...'Scuse me for one second.

Lincoln: Of course.

Unikitty went into the now burning kitchen and then immediately came back out.

Unikitty: *yawns* Well, that was wonderful. We all had a good time. I'm pooped. Are you pooped? 'Cause I pooped.

Lincoln: It's pretty weird how short this was, but now I...

Lincoln stood up and noticed the fire in the kitchen.

Lincoln: Good Arceus, what is happening in there?!

Unikitty: Aurora Borealis?

Lincoln: Uh...Aurora Borealis?! At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the multiverse, localized entirely within your kitchen?!

Unikitty: Yes.

Lincoln: ...May I see it?

Unikitty: ...You can tomorrow.

Unikitty took Lincoln outside.

Puppycorn: Sis! The castle's on fire!

Unikitty: No, little bro, it's just the northern lights.

Lincoln: Well, Unikitty, you are a huge liar.

Unikitty: ...But...?

Lincoln: No buts. Just "You're a huge liar."

Lincoln started to leave.

Puppycorn: Heeeelp! Heeeeeeeeelp!

The screaming made Lincoln look back. Unikitty held up a sign with a picture of a thumbs-up on it. Lincoln turned back around and walked away. Once he was gone, Unikitty ran back into the burning castle while a firetruck came.

Then Lillie woke up.

Lillie: Hands down, best dream I've ever had.

Lillie looked down and saw Lincoln doing a victory dance.

Lillie: I have two questions. Did you see they showed Henry Danger on Nick Nite last night? That was weird.

Lincoln: Yeah, I did. What's your other question?

Lillie: What are you victory dancing about?

Lincoln: The fact that Unikitty's gone.

Lillie: Seriously? You already victory danced about that last night. I really don't think it's so good that it needs two victory dances.

Lincoln: That's easy for you to say. Anthony never said you were getting replaced.

Lillie: And you don't think it's at all wrong that you're celebrating the fact you...

Lincoln left the room and shut the door while continuing to dance.

Lillie: ...treated someone like garbage for something they didn't do and kicked them out of your house when they were only trying to help you. Why did I say that when he obviously can't hear me?

While still dancing, Lincoln went to the living room.

Lincoln: I'm so glad I never have to see that stupid, annoying Not Pokémon ever a...

Lincoln stopped dancing when he saw what was on TV.

Lincoln: Are you freaking kidding me?!

When Lincoln saw that Lily was watching Unikitty!, he angrily took the remote from her and turned off the TV.

Lily: Hey!

Lincoln: Cartoon Network is hereby banned in this house. This is a Nickelodeon family.

Lily: You don't get to decide that. You're not the boss of the house.

Lincoln: That's true. But...uhh...

Lily: Mommy's already taking so much away from me. Please don't take away something else I like.

Lincoln: ...Okay. But turn the volume down.

After Lincoln gave the remote back, Lily turned the TV back on and lowered the volume as he went to the kitchen. The episode she was watching was _Too Many Unikitties_. It was at the part where Dr. Fox gets a Happy Horn placed on her head and she starts acting like Unikitty.

Lily: Man, if anybody needs a Happy Horn, it's Lincoln.

Saying this made Lily give herself an idea, so she called Dr. Fox.

 **Dr. Fox's Lab**

Dr. Fox answered the phone.

Dr. Fox: Salute plurimam dicit. Si vales, bene est, ego valeo.

Lily: What?

Dr. Fox: It means "Many greetings. If you're well, then that's good, and I'm well too."

Lily: Uhh...Okay.

Dr. Fox: Who is this?

Lily: It's Lily Loud.

Dr. Fox: Aw. What is this in reference to?

Lily: I...uhh...I think I know what that means. I called to tell you an idea I just got. Do you still have any Happy Horns?

Dr. Fox: What are Happy Horns?

Lily: You don't remember? They were the horns that made people act like Unikitty when they wear them.

Dr. Fox: That is an interesting concept you purpose. I'll see if I can make one.

Lily: Okay, sweet. When you're done, can you bring it here to my house?

Dr. Fox: I suppose. It was your suggestion after all.

Lily: Thanks. See you then.

Dr. Fox: Farewell.

Dr. Fox hung up and went to the living room. Unikitty and Puppycorn were sitting on the couch.

Unikitty: Puppycorn?

Puppycorn: Yeah?

Unikitty: When we were at the Loud house yesterday, I tried convincing Lincoln that rectangles are better than circles. You can back me up on that, right?

Puppycorn: Sorry, sis, but I'm gonna have to go with circles. That's the shape of balls. And pizza. Mmm. Pizza.

Dr. Fox: I need to borrow this.

Dr. Fox took Unikitty's horn off. She made a replica of it in mere seconds and then put it back on Unikitty's head.

Dr. Fox: I shall be at the Loud house for a quick experiment. Would either of you like to accompany me?

Unikitty and Puppycorn didn't know how to react, so they said nothing.

Dr. Fox: I see. Do either of you know where Richard currently resides? I need him to assist me in using that machine he used yesterday.

Unikitty: But it's your...I think he's in his room.

Dr. Fox: Thank you for that information.

Dr. Fox started to walk away.

Unikitty: You'll be back in time for the funny commercials, right?

Dr. Fox: It won't matter if I am. I don't care about Funny Commercials Day.

After Dr. Fox left, Unikitty and Puppycorn screamed.

Unikitty: Okay, there is definitely something wrong with her. Go get Rick and Hawkodile and go with her.

Puppycorn: What about you? Aren't you coming?

Unikitty: I can't come...Lincoln's probably there.

 **The Loud House**

Lily heard the doorbell. When she answered it, it was Dr. Fox.

Dr. Fox: So, which individual is the Happy Horn for?

Lily: It's not for an indyvidyull, it's for a person.

Dr. Fox: It's pronounced "individual" and it's another word for person.

Lily: Then why didn't you just...? Never mind. It's for Lincoln.

Dr. Fox: Noted. I'll be...

Hawkodile, Richard, and Puppycorn suddenly appeared behind Dr. Fox and jumped on her. This made her drop the Happy Horn and Lily caught it.

Lily: Got it! Now to put it on Lincoln's head.

Lily went upstairs.

Dr. Fox: Get off of me!

Hawkodile: Not until you tell us what you've done with Dr. Fox!

Dr. Fox: I am Dr. Fox!

Hawkodile: Dr. Fox would never say she doesn't care about a sacred Unikingdom holiday. She's not Richard!

Richard: Hey.

 **Upstairs**

Lily was walking towards Lincoln's room.

Lisa: Who took my mind control device?!

Hearing that made Lily stop what she was doing and go into her and Lisa's room.

Lily: I'm sorry. Who took your what?

Lisa: Mind control device.

Lily: You made a mind control device?! Why?

Lisa: It was simply to prove that I could. However, it has been appropriated! Help me find a clue that I can use to determine the larcener.

Lily: Are you saying someone stoled it and you want me to help you figure out who the stealer is?

Lisa: "Stoled" and "stealer" are not words, but yes.

Lily: That's what I thought.

Lily and Lisa started looking around the room for clues. It wasn't long before Lisa found a note on her bed. It was written on a piece of paper that had the Team Rocket logo printed on it.

Lisa: "Thanks for the mind control thing. LOL."

Lily: Isn't that Lynn's handwriting?

Lisa: It is. Her brain has even more room than I thought if she thinks it's smart to leave confession notes like this.

Lily: I don't think it was her.

Lisa: For what reason?

Lily: No time to explain. But I'm gonna go stop the person who _did_ do it.

Lisa: You had better. I had finally gotten my mind control device to function last night. I don't want to have to start all over again.

Lily: Huh? How do you know you got it working?

Lisa: I tested it.

Lily: ...On who?

Lisa: On the brown Super Bowl Not Pokémon. I didn't care for her personality, so I reprogrammed her brain to make her behave more like me.

Lily: *gasp* How could you?! Forcing somebody to act like somebody else? That's horri...

Lily looked down at the Happy Horn in her hand.

Lily: Oh.

Then she handed it to Lisa.

Lily: Here. Break this for me while I'm gone. But whatever you do, don't put it on anybody's head.

Lisa: What is it?

Lily: It's something I thought was a good idea. By the way, Dr. Fox isn't mind controlled anymore, right?

Lisa: Negative.

Lily: Well, that explains why she started talking different. Will you please tell me how to turn her back?

Lisa: Why? You don't think her new personality is an improvement?

Lily: Not at all. She seems a lot less fun now.

Lisa: ...I refuse to tell you how to reverse the effects.

Lily: Fine! I'll figure it out myself.

Lily left and went to Lynn's room.

Lily: Lynn, do you remember that evil you from when we were waiting in line to play Smash Bros.?

Lynn: Sure do.

Lily: Well, she's back and she stoled Lisa's inbention. You wanna help me get it back?

Lynn: Definitely! There's something I've wanted to ask that evil me ever since that day.

Leni stepped by while carrying Charles.

Leni: Wherever you're going, can I come too? I haven't had anything to do for the last 3 days.

Lily: Sure. And bring Charles. We're gonna need him.

 **Later, in Dendemille Town**

X Universe Lynn was trying to figure out how to make Lisa's mind control device work.

X Universe Lynn: I really wish this machine I stole came with instructions.

Lily: The instructions are you give it back and then go to jail!

Y Universe Lynn: Ooh, good one.

Lily: Thanks.

X Universe Lynn: Ha! What's with all that stuff you're wearing, fake me?

Y Universe Lynn: It was my 16th birthday a couple days ago and 16 is an unlucky number.

X Universe Lynn: It was my 16th birthday too, but I wasn't a wuss who can't handle a little bad luck, unlike you apparently.

Y Universe Lynn was angry about that comment.

X Universe Lynn: And Lily, I see you're still not a baby. X Universe Lily got turned back into a baby today.

Lily: What?! But...how...but...You're just saying that to distract me!

X Universe Lynn: Distract you from what?

Leni: From the Pokémon battle we're about to have.

X Universe Lynn: Oh. Is that what we're doing? No thanks.

Leni: Charles, use Rock Tomb!

Charles: Rockruff!

Charles used Rock Tomb on X Universe Lynn. She was now buried under a pile of rocks.

X Universe Lynn: Hey! You're supposed to wait 'til I send out my Pokémon! Show some respect for Team Rocket!

Leni: Team Magma is better.

Y Universe Lynn walked up to X Universe Lynn and looked down at her.

Y Universe Lynn: Before we make you blast off, I've got something to ask you. Do you like sports?

X Universe Lynn: No, not really.

Y Universe Lynn: Not at all? So if I were to ask you how you feel about Edgar getting into the Hall of Fame, you would say...?

X Universe Lynn: I would say I don't care.

Y Universe Lynn: Then what is even the point of you being me?

X Universe Lynn: Who is this Edgar person?

Y Universe Lynn: Charles, time to do that crazy thing we saw on the computer.

Y Universe Lynn held up a Rockium Z.

X Universe Lynn: What's that thing?

Y Universe Lynn: It's a Z-Crystal.

X Universe Lynn: How could you possibly do something crazy with it?

Y Universe Lynn: ...

Y Universe Lynn used the Z-Crystal to have Charles use Continental Crush on X Universe Lynn.

X Universe Lynn: I'm blasting off again!

 **Later, back at the Loud house**

Dr. Fox was tied to a chair with rope.

Dr. Fox: I **am** Dr. Fox! I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, I am, I am!

Lily, Lynn, Leni, and Charles came inside.

Puppycorn: This is one stubborn robot.

Lily: It's not a robot. It's really Dr. Fox.

Puppycorn: Oh, so you're a robot too!

Puppycorn noticed Charles.

Puppycorn: Whoa! Who's that Pokémon? Is he a dog?

Leni: No, he's Charles.

Hawkodile: If this is really Dr. Fox, then why has she been being nothing like herself since last night?

Lily: It's because someone, I won't say who, messed with her brain. We just gotta put this machine back on her and undo it.

Lily attached the machine to Dr. Fox and pressed the reset button.

Dr. Fox: Oh. What happened? How did I get here? Why am I tied to a chair?

Hawkodile: Did it work? Dr. Fox, are you back to normal?

Dr. Fox: Normal? What are you talking about?

Puppycorn: Someone messed with your brain and made you talk stupid.

Richard: You kept failing to have the common sense to know that other people don't have as broad of a vocabulary as you do.

Dr. Fox: I rarely do that! When did this brain messing with happen?

Hawkodile: You started being strange last night.

Dr. Fox: Last night?...Then that means...

Out of hype, Dr. Fox was able to break the ropes she was tied up with.

Dr. Fox: IT'S FUNNY COMMERCIALS DAY!

Hawkodile: Oh yeah! She's back!

Puppycorn: Let's go home!

Dr. Fox got out her universe machine.

Richard: You remember how to use this, right?

Dr. Fox: Of course.

Dr. Fox opened a portal. Then she went through it with Hawkodile, Richard, and Puppycorn.

 **Later That Day**

Most of the residents of the Loud house had gathered in the living room to watch the Super Bowl.

Rita: Are you boycotting the Super Bowl like you did last year, Lynn?

Lynn: Heck yes! I'm bad luck now. If I watch the game, the Patriots will win AGAIN! If you need me, I'll be in Lisa's bunker.

Lisa went to the backyard and got in the bunker. She picked up a 2DS she was borrowing from Lincoln and started playing Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. While playing as Ness, she hit Mario with PK Fire.

Lynn: Burn you stupid plumber. BURN!

Back inside, the broadcast of the game had started.

Sportscaster: Hello everyone, welcome to Super Bowl LIII between Tom Brady and the St. Louis...

The TV screen suddenly changed to nothing but static, which almost everyone in the room complained about. After a few moments, it returned to normal.

Leni: That commercial wasn't funny.

Lincoln: That wasn't a commercial. That was a message from Anthony.

Rita: How is a bunch of static a message from Anthony?

Lincoln: You didn't see the text on the screen?

Rita: No.

Lincoln: ...Did anybody?

Everyone else nodded their heads to tell Lincoln they didn't see any text on the TV.

Lincoln: ...6-letter Lillie, can I talk to you in private?

Lincoln and Lillie went into the kitchen.

Lillie: What's up?

Lincoln: Is there any way to shorten Unikitty's name to PJ?

Lillie: ...Uhh...No. The P could be for "Princess," but there's nothing for the J to be. Why?

Lincoln: 'Cause that message I saw said..."Here's a hint about who's replacing you. PJ." Then it said something about how Anthony wanted to sing a PJ version of the DK Rap, but it was too hard or...

Lillie: Do you realize what this means?

Lincoln: That Anthony loves him some dank memes?

Lillie: It means he isn't gonna replace you with Unikitty.

Upon hearing that, Lincoln began to think back to all the mean things he had done to Unikitty that weekend.

Lincoln: Oh my Arceus, I feel so horrible.

Lillie: I hope you do. The way you were treating her was awful. Even if she was your replacement, that doesn't give you the right to do all that terrible stuff you did.

Lincoln: I've gotta apologize to her. Let's call her.

Lillie: Oh no. You gotta do it in person.

Lincoln: But how are we gonna get to her universe?

Lillie: I have an idea that might work.

Lillie and Lincoln went back to the living room.

Lillie: Aunt Lucy, does your spell book have a spell that can teleport me and Uncle Lincoln to Reflection Cave?

Lucy: Why?

Lillie: He wants to tell Unikitty he's sorry for being such a massive jerkface covered in butthole sauce and meanie sprinkles.

Lucy: ...Who's Unikitty?

Lillie: ...*sigh* The Super Bowl Not Pokémon.

Lucy: Oh. Why didn't you just say so?

Lucy went upstairs.

Lillie: Because I actually know what they're called. Come on, people! Why are we still calling them that? It made sense when you didn't know them as anything more than those weird things that invaded your house on Super Bowl Sunday. But you know who they are now. Would it really be so hard to learn their names?

The TV went to static again.

Lola: Not again!

Lincoln: No message this time.

Lillie: There is for me. It says he wishes there was a name for Unikitty and her friends as a group, so it might as well be the one he already gave them. I disagree with him. If their group is gonna have a name, it should be one that makes sense.

Lincoln: Do you think Anthony leaving us messages on the TV is gonna be a regular thing now?

Lillie: Believe me. If there's ever a time he wants us to learn something we have no way of knowing, this will be how he tells us.

Lincoln: That sounds pretty lazy.

Lillie: Oh, it is!

The TV went back to the game and Lucy returned with her spell book.

Lucy: I found the spell you need.

Lillie: Great. You ready to go, Uncle Lincoln?

Lincoln: I am if you are.

Lillie: Which I am.

Lucy: Ijfwtsftbfa Httlnattgiaaw!

Lillie: That sounds very hard to pronounce.

Lucy: Just takes practice.

Lincoln and Lillie vanished.

Lucy: And Lily, there's another spell in here I feel you'll really, really get a kick out of.

Lily: ...Go on.

 **The Unikingdom**

All 5 of the Super Bowl Not Pokémon were on the couch. Almost all of them were laughing at the funny commercials. Even Richard was chuckling a little. But Unikitty was just looking down at the floor and frowning.

Hawkodile: What's wrong, Princess? Is this Lincoln thing still bothering you?

Unikitty: Yeah, it is. Nobody's ever rejected my kindness as much as he did, not even Master Frown.

Hawkodile: Well, look at it this way. Does someone who treats innocent people like that deserve kind...?

The doorbell rang.

Unikitty: I'll get it.

When Unikitty answered the door, it was Lincoln and Lillie.

Unikitty: AH!

Unikitty instantly flew back to the living room. Lincoln and Lillie followed her there.

Lincoln: It's okay. I'm here to apologize.

Unikitty: You...you are?

Hawkodile: Is this some kind of trick?

Lincoln: No, I'm serious. It turns out you're not replacing me after all. Someone named PJ is. And I'm sorry that's what it took for me to realize I was treating you like dirt, but...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for that too.

Unikitty was speechless. She began to get tears in her eyes.

Unikitty: Thank you, Lincoln! Does this mean we can be friends now?

Lincoln: ...Yeah. I guess it does.

Unikitty: YAY!

Unikitty held out her arms.

Then Lincoln hugged her.

Lillie: Okay, awesome. We got our happy ending and no more hatred and stuff! But there's still one really big thing we gotta talk about. Who is PJ? 'Cause, I've got a pretty good idea who it might be. But what about you guys?

Lincoln: Well, I don't know anyone with those initials.

Puppycorn: Does "Puppycorn" have a J in it?

Lillie: Wait. He said he wanted to do a parody of the DK rap. So maybe it was actually JP, but he flipped the letters around because "PJ" rhymes with "DK."

Unikitty: So, it's JP from Craig of the Creek?

Lillie: Doubt it. Anthony thinks that show is dumb, which it is.

Lincoln: I can't imagine he would wanna use a character from a show he doesn't like.

Lillie started giggling.

Lincoln: What's funny about that?

Lillie: Absolutely nothing. I swear. What do you say we go home and worry about this PJ thing another day?

Lincoln: ...Only if Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard come with us.

All seven of them went back to the Loud house. Lincoln opened the front door and was surprised to see Lynn.

Lincoln: Lynn? I thought you were in the bunker.

Lynn: I was. But Dad told me there was something I needed to see.

Lincoln: What was it?

Lynn: See for yourself.

Everyone went inside and saw Lily. But she looked different. She looked the way she did when she was 1.

Lincoln: Lily?! Is that you?!

Lily: Poo Poo!

Lillie: How did this happen?

Lucy: I used a spell that makes it so she can now switch between being a baby and an older kid at any time. Although, something tells me she's gonna stay in baby form for quite a while.

Lincoln: And you're okay with this, Mom?

Rita: It wouldn't be my first choice, but it's a pretty good compromise.

Lily: Poo Poo?

Lincoln: ...I don't know how I feel about it. It's...uhh...very...ummm...

Unikitty: The word you're looking for is " **YAY!** " Someone got what they wanted and everybody's happy!

Unikitty flew over to the couch and Lincoln sat down next to her.

Unikitty: So, is us coming over to your house on Funny Commercials Day a yearly tradition now?

Lincoln: ...It is if Anthony makes it one.

Unikitty: Who is this Anthony person?

 **THE END**


End file.
